Sarah Braverman
Sarah Tracey Braverman (portrayed by Lauren Graham) is the mother of Amber and Drew Holt. She is also the second child and eldest daughter of Zeek Braverman and Camille Braverman, as well as the wife of Hank Rizzoli. Life Season 1 At the start of the show, Sarah and her two kids live in Fresno, California. They have a rocky life with Sarah struggling to properly raise her kids. Eventually, a few minutes into the Pilot, she moves them back to her parents' house so they can be closer to family and get help financially. Sarah searches for a job and eventually gets a job working as a bartender. This job lasts for the next few seasons. Sarah meets Mark Cyr, a much younger teacher at Amber's and Drew's school. Amber has taken a strong liking to Mark and is dismayed when she finds out Sarah likes him. Sarah and Mark date briefly after Mark kisses her and asks her out, but they ultimately break it off when Sarah decides that it is too much for Amber. Season 2 Sarah lands a job as a intern at Adam Braverman's shoe company, B&S. She meets her younger co-worker, Mike, who works in the shoe warehouse. After he takes her to a concert, they kiss and go on a date. However, they break it off when she becomes interested in someone else. As she excels in the job, she strikes up a friendship with her and Adam's boss, Gordon Flint. She and Gordon later date until she breaks up with Gordon for selling the company. After Sarah's ex-husband and the kids' father, Seth Holt, returns, Sarah is inspired to begin writing again. She writes and eventually produces an original play, which brings her closer to Mark again. Season 3 Mark and Sarah get back together, but Sarah continues to feel guilty about the 12 year age difference between them. When they discussing having children together, Sarah realizes she doesn't want anymore and breaks it off with him. However, he returns to propose to her at Crosby's wedding. Seth also returns to Berkley, and after a few drunk appearances in her and the kids' lives, she finally gets him to agree to go to rehab. In rehab, he admits that his life would've been much better if he had just listened to her years ago. They get closer while he is in rehab, and he kisses her once he is released, but Sarah breaks it off due to her relationship with Mark. She never tells Mark about the kiss. Season 4 It is revealed that Sarah said yes to Mark's proposal. She works with Hank Rizzoli as his assistant for his photography business, and although she has no experience, he hires her to deal with the clients. Hank kisses her one day in the dark room, which Sarah stops immediately. Mark and Sarah break up when he feels she is picking Hank over her, and she begins to see him instead. However, in Episode 15, he tries to fight for her. Sarah picks Hank, only for Hank to tell her he's moving to be with his daughter in Minnesota. Season 5 Sarah begins a new chapter in her life by booking new jobs as a photographer, as well as moving out of her parents' house and becoming the supervisor of an apartment building. There, she meets and dates one of her tenants, Carl Fletcher, but they break up when Sarah decides to focus on herself. She reconciles her friendship with Hank and gets back together with him in the season finale. Season 6 Sarah and Hank continue dating despite the objections of his ex-wife and daughter. Sarah runs into Mark one last time, who reveals that he is married and expecting a baby. Sarah and Hank decided to get married at the end of Season 6. Category:CharactersCategory:Season 1 charactersCategory:Season 2 charactersCategory:Season 3 charactersCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:Braverman FamilyCategory:FemalesCategory:MothersCategory:Holt Family